


Burns

by incurableinsanity



Series: Winterhawk Shorts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fire, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Winterhawk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incurableinsanity/pseuds/incurableinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's not sure he'll make it out this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Winterhawk Week Day 3: Hot
> 
> Also available on [tumblr](http://torii-storii.tumblr.com/post/129710389494/burns)

Clint’s not sure he’ll make it out this time. The flames continue to grow, licking away at the cargo boxes of the sealed warehouse. Smoke is filling in the area, and Clint’s coughing constantly.

He’s trapped under collapsed rafters, his lower half unable to move out and his bow god-knows-where. His comm stopped working when he stepped into the warehouse, and there’s no way he can call for help.

He should’ve known it was a trap, goddamn Hydra, and his stupidity, and _fuck_ Bucky’s still at the tower, waiting for him to come back.

God, how will Bucky feel? Devastated that he’s not here to stop it? Enraged at himself for not coming along? Will Bucky be mad at Steve, who came along for this mission but is fulfilling his own part somewhere else?

He’s so stupid. So so stupid. Why did he enter the warehouse? Why did he not see the signs? He’s such an _idiot_.

Clint flinches away from the flames near him as they start to overtake the rafters that cover him. He’s sweating, hurting, and trapped. He’s terrified.

Of all the ways to go, he’s not sure death by stupidity and also fire was going to be it.

Clint coughs, unable to breathe. Black tinges the edges of his vision, and he knows there’s no way out.

Goddammit.                                                                                                                     

 

 

 

 

 

Clint wakes in a gasp. He can’t breathe, he’s still in the fire, he’s going to die, he’s gonna – _he can’t breathe_ –

“Clint! Clint!” Hands on his face, one warm and one cool and he knows those hands. “Clint, breathe. Deep. In and out. C’mon, doll, breathe with me.”

Clint feels himself exhale sharply and inhale shakily, able to take deeper breathes now that he recognizes that the air is clean. Smoke-free. He’s not in the warehouse. Hospital.

“There you go. You’re safe. You’re okay. You’re alright.” Clint shudders as he exhales, breathing slowed.

He looks up, and Bucky looks back.

“You come here often?” Clint asks, slightly slurred. Bucky’s mouth flickers into a smile as he pulls his hands back. Not far, as his real hand takes hold of one of Clint’s, squeezing tightly.

“I think I might have to,” Bucky replies. “Stevie says he got you out just in time.”

Clint remembers the fire and shudders again. God, he had been so close to death. He’s an Avenger, death can come at any point, but he almost died alone, and that sends chills down his spine. “How bad is the damage?”

“Your legs are burned, but it’s not too bad. You’ll have to be careful for a while,” Bucky tells him. Clint places his hand on his legs, and even though they’re bandaged and under the blanket, he can feel the heat from them. “You alright?”

“I will be,” Clint says, squeezing Bucky’s hand back. “I was terrified.”

“Yeah?” Bucky says, shifting closer.

“I thought I was going to die.” Bucky doesn’t say anything, just slides into the bed next to him. Bucky holds onto Clint’s hand with both of his now, contrasting temperatures. Bucky’s shoulder presses into his, warm and safe, and Clint relaxes enough to let his head rest on the flesh and blood shoulder. He feels Bucky’s cheek rest in his hair. Quietly, he thinks, _I thought I was going to die without telling you I love you._

“You’re here now,” Bucky reminds him. Clint nods slightly. He looks down at his covered hand and moves his other hand on top of Bucky’s. The bandages stand out against his skin.

“Yeah, yeah, I am.”

“Get some sleep.”

Clint leans back, Bucky going along with him. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“I don’t plan on it,” Bucky says and Clint lets his eyes close.

For now, this is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://torii-storii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
